Super Book
by distressingdame
Summary: Dev, an odd super, is entering Sky High a freshman. Her strange power makes her stand out, more than others. When she finds out her friend Warren Peace has a soft spot for her, sparks fly. Now, Lash isn't all too happy. What'll happen next? Warren/OC/Lash
1. First Days Suck

**Hey people! I will say it again, if anyone else wants to help me with Cammie's Surprise (I got help with narcissus and Bella) I would be appreciative forever!!! Okay, here's the Sky High story! If you like Mr. Peace, you will enjoy!!1 **

**Luv, **

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**

_**Disclaimer for ALL of my stories:**_

**I OWN NUTHINK!!! (Except for the storylines and my lovely OC's.)**

**Chapter 1:**

**First Days Suck.**

Ugh. First days suck.

Especially when you're entering a high school for superheroes.

ESPECIALLY when your parents are vampire/superheroes that force you to move every time their cover is blown (which is A LOT).

**ESPECIALLY** when you have one of the weirdest powers on the face of the Earth.

SUPER ESPECIALLY when that power is being able to transport anything and everything into and out of every book in the universe (but I stick with what I can get my hands on), and being able to talk with the characters and feel the surroundings.

Yea. Story of my life.

Let's not forget the perks: No friends, being written off as a geek for talking to books and not being able to show people what you mean, loneliness, solitude, and every other morbid feeling you can think of!!  YAY!!!!!!!

(Are you noting the sarcasm?)

So I walk on this school's grounds, with my waist length silver curls throwing sharp contrast onto the maroon of my Paramore messenger bag, imagining how much fun I could be having talking to that guy in Miracle Wimp. (He's pretty hot, for a geek.)

I keep on looking around me, instead of at the concrete, like usual. And JOY!!! Here comes the staring. Where's Aunt Di when you need her?

Some moron yelled out, "Yo! Grey hair!"

I suppressed a hiss and swiveled on my heel to face a tall guy with a striped shirt coming out from under a vest.

He didn't flinch away from my glare and asked, "You a freshman?"

"Yea," I said, "Why do you want to know?"

He smirked and said, "Gym's that way, doll-face. If you ever get lost, call me, kay?" He flashed I guess what he hoped what was a charming grin and handed me a paper with his number on it.

I didn't even bother to fake a smile, I just walked in the way he pointed out and threw the number he gave me in the nearest garbage can.

When I got to the gym, the coach was introducing himself as, "Coach Boomer," or, "Sonic Boom."

His head quickly snapped over to face me and he boomed, he he, "You!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at me as I said, "Yea!! ME!!!"

"Stop being a smart alec! What's your name, punk?'

"Dev."

"Last name?" he asked mockingly.

I ground my teeth and said, "ROBINNS. Okay? My name is DEV ROBINNS."

The whisper's started.

"OMG, she's the daughter of those vampire creeps!"

"It can't be worse then being the Commander's son."

"SHUT UP!!!" Boomer yelled. He turned to me. "What's your power, girlie?"

I patiently went through me backpack, got a book, and said, "One minute, if you people can take the strain."

I dove into the book, and pulled out some random character.

As I flew out of the book, I steadied the tall guy I had pulled out.

"Ladies and gents, Jack Sparrow."

Everyone gasped as the pirate looked around, shocked at his surroundings.

"Where the bugger am I?" he pondered, looking at everyone's faces.

"Back into the book Jack," I said, pushing through the pages.

Coach Boomer muttered, "Interesting…"

"So? What am I?"

"Sidekick." He said, shooing me off the stage.

Some kids looked appalled, but I shrugged and said, "Whatever. Hey, I have to go to my Aunt Di's office, could you give me directions?"

Boomer appraised me for a second, then said, "First hall to your left. Big oak door, can't miss it."

Everyone stared at me as I walked out the Gym door and into the great unknown of the hallways.

Well, what could go wrong?

**:3 Cliffie! Lmao, don't worry, I'll have another soon, hopefully.**

**And I'm so sorry, I have writer's block for everything else.**


	2. Okay, maybe not so much

**Yo!!! Second chapter. Please review!**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**

**Super Book**

**Chapter 2: Ok, Maybe Not So Much.**

When I got to Aunt Di's office, I wasn't the only one there. A guy in a leather jacket with kinda long black hair had his back to me as I walked into the reception area.

"Uh, hey," I said, making the guy turn around and stare at me with cacao eyes.

"What?" he growled, turning back around.

Wow. Asshole.

"I was just wondering if Aunt- I mean, Principal Powers was in her office," I asked, a little pissed at his tone.

"Why else would I be here? Fun?" he said,

"Listen and listen good," I snapped, "I didn't ask for you to come to the principal's office, so stop acting like a PMSing bitch, kay?"

He turned to look at me again, shock written on his face.

"What did you just say?" he hissed, standing up, a full head taller than me.

"I called you a PMSing bitch, got a problem with that?" I retorted, looking him in the eye, not afraid whatsoever.

He was about to say something, but not before Aunt Di walked out of her office with the guy who gave me his number before.

The guy looked at me and smirked.

"I like you more now, princess. Principal's office on the first day of high school? We're gonna get along just fine."

I rolled my eyes, ignored him and said, "Hey Aunt Di."

"What?!? She's your aunt?" Stripes said. "Gonna have to take points off, sugar."

I looked him square in the eye and said, "Does it look like I care **at all**? No. Goodbye."

Stripes moseyed out of the office with a lazy "call me" sign thrown over his shoulder.

Aunt Di rolled her eyes.

"Lash is forever getting into trouble. So, sweetie, how'd power placement go?" She looked over at Leather Boy and said, "Mr. Peace, this will only take one moment."

"Sidekick" I shrugged. "Not like I didn't expect it."

Aunt Di's face hardened.

"Boomer." She muttered, speeding out as fast as she could go in high heels.

Leather Boy turned back to me and finished what he was going to say.

"You stood up to me?" he asked, jaw clenched.

"Yea. So? What are you, the big bad wolf?" I said, looking at my chipped black nail polish.

"In this school? Yea, yea I am."

I snorted." Was that supposed to scare me off? Because you failed horribly, if that was your intention."

"Well good, because I wasn't." Leather Boy said, relaxing in his chair. "it was a test."

"Ooh! Ooh! Did I pass, teacher?" I sarcastically jumped up and down, raising my hand.

He smirked, "Maybe."

"Maybe? What kinda shitty answer is that?"

His smirk widened. "Apparently **my** kind of shitty answer."

"You don't say," I deadpanned, staring into his Hershey's bar eyes.

His smirk became a smile as he asked, "Lunch is coming, want to eat together?"

_Say YES!!!! _Everything inside me screamed. _Say yes, goddammit!_

"Whatever. I don't know anyone else in this hell hole- whoops, I mean high school," I said, trying to look as emotionless as possible.

So Leather Boy and I went out into the now crowded hallway, him forming a kind of 'cushion of protection', scaring away other people, me just walking a distance away from him so people don't get the wrong idea.

When we had bought our lunch, we sat at the only open table left, and thank God it was empty.

"I have a question. What's your real name, Grey?" Leather Boy asked, shoving a chip into his mouth.

"Dev. Dev Robinns." I waited for the fireworks.

"Cool," Leather said, polishing off his bag of Lays.

"Now you have to answer mine. Leather Boy, what's your real name?" I asked, chomping on a fry.

"Warren Peace."

I had just taken a sip of Coke and I almost spit it out when I heard his name.

"Wow," I snickered, swallowing, "No wonder you're the big bad wolf."

He paled slightly, and I didn't know why.

"Because if you were a nerd or scrawny, you would so get beaten shitless for your name," I explained, watching the color come back to his face.

"Yea, you're probably right," he said, chewing thoughtfully on a chip. "I never thought of it that way."

We sat in silence, the buzz of the cafeteria just background noise as we ate.

"So," Warren said, "Sidekick?'

"Yea," I rolled my eyes, "My power sucks."

"Pssh," some guy snorted from behind me.

I turned around and saw it was another guy from power placement sitting with other freshman.

"What, you saw it. You can't tell me your power sucks ass more-."

A hippy-dippy girl looked at me in shock and I reconciled, "Sorry. Sucks more than mine does."

He snorted, "Yea, yea I can."

When I turned back around, Warren had his eyes set on that guy's back like fur on a dog.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, biting into my sandwich.

"That," Warren growled, his eyes not wavering from the guy's back, "Was Will Stronghold."

Stronghold, that name rang a bell…

"So? What's wrong with him?'

Warren's eyes narrowed as Will turned around to face us, then scared shitless by Warren's glare, spun back around.

"He put my dad in jail, and as if that wasn't bad enough, it's a quadruple life sentence."

**Another cliffie! Sorry!**

**Love, **

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**


	3. TOLD US WHAT?

**Heyy! Another chapter! It's still the first day, just so you people know.**

**Review, please!**

**Enjoy,**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**

**Super Book**

**Chapter 3**

**Tell us what?**

I almost choked on my Diet Coke.

"Quadruple?!?" I gasped once I stopped retching.

"Yeah," Warren snarled, tearing his flaming eyes from Will's back. "You okay?" he asked, tone softening considerably.

I looked up from my tray, shocked at the kindness in his voice.

"Um, I guess so." I was cautious, trying to think up the right words, when I finally blurted out, "Why do you care?"

Warren's face held surprise as he admitted, "I-I don't know."

The bell rang, and we threw away our food. The 'cushion' came back as Warren pushed his way through the crowd.

"Well," I said, stretching my arms in the air, "I have to go back to the gym."

"No more hiding out in the principal's office?" he asked, grinning impishly.

"I wish. But no, I have to go back to the gym, where 'Sonic Boom'" I put air quotes around the name, "awaits."

Warren looked me in the eye, the grin still in place, and said, "I'll walk you there, just to make sure he doesn't eat you. And no one really calls him that, just so you know."

"You really don't have to-" I protested.

"I'm walking you there," Warren firmly stated, looking down into my eyes.

I didn't even attempt to argue after that. His mind was set. While we walked to the Gym, I overheard a conversation.

"I eat lunch," Will said, obviously in a daze.

"Isn't he so cute?" An overly perky voice said. "I'll talk to you later."

Will and his friends turned the corner. Will, still in the stupor, walked straight into me, sending me backwards into Warren.

_Wow_, I thought, feeling the heat radiating off of Warren, _He's hot in more ways than one_.

I could feel Warren glaring at Will over my head as he set me upright.

"Stronghold," he growled, pushing me aside.

I grabbed Warren's arm. I didn't really like Will, but I didn't want him dead.

Warren's surprised eyes met mine.

I talked with my eyes. _Don't kill him!!!_

_Why shouldn't I?_ Warren asked, fire blazing in his eyes.

_Do you WANT to be held accountable for murder?!?_

Warren sighed and looked away. I had won.

"Later Dev," he muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking in the other direction.

I turned to the others, all of who looked like they had just witnessed a miracle, or maybe some kind of freak accident.

"Uh, hi," I said, half waving. "I'm Dev."

By the time we were inside the Gym, I knew them all, and we were acquaintances. Friends would be an overstatement.

_**Fast Forward: Nurse's Office**_

I grimaced as I walked a very shaken up Will Stronghold to the Nurse's Office.

"You're right," I agreed, watching him wince, "Having no power sucks more than having mine."

"You don't say?" he hissed, clutching his side as if someone had stabbed him then twisted the knife.

"I still can't believe Boomer sent you flying into a brick wall," I exclaimed, shifting Will's arm so my shoulder didn't fall asleep. Which it already was.

"And," Will added, rubbing an already blossoming bump on the back of his head, "Threw a **car**on top of me."

"Yea, I thought you had died until you started screaming bloody murder." I snickered, remembering Will screaming like a girl that he "didn't have super strength" and "was Boomer crazy".

The door to the Nurse's Office had a plaque that said "Nurse Spex". Nice name.

I opened the door, and a pigtailed, gray-haired old lady with glasses was sitting at a desk.

She looked up when I closed the door and said, "One minute kids, one minute…" Then she absentmindedly signed a paper and headed over to where we were standing.

Nurse Spex motioned for Will to sit down on top of the hospital-esque bed. It even had that annoying, uncomfortable wax paper runner on it! You know, the one that cracks every time you move? That's it!

"So," Nurse Spex said kindly, "what exactly happened on the first day of school that you were sent to me?"

I explained as Will fidgeted on the bed, causing the paper to rip and crackle annoyingly until I said, "Can you please stop moving?!"

"You won't call my dad, will you?" Will blurted out, looking extremely nervous.

"And be the one to tell The Commander his son has no powers?" Nurse Spex knocked something on her head. "Der!"

"Whew, ok." Will said happily.

"May I continue?" I asked, getting a little ticked off at the interruption.

"Ahh," Nurse Spex sighed, running her fingers through her short hair. "Boomer always sends at least one."

She took off her glasses and blinked once. "Let's see what we have here."

I blinked. Whoa, this lady had X-ray vision! Now I know why she's the school nurse.

The red light filtering from her eyes looked through Will's chest, showing his ribs.

"Nothing seems to be broken," she said, putting her owl glasses back on.

"Except for Will not having any powers," I added, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yes well, normally sidekicks are the offspring of one superhero parent," she took a lollipop from her jar and held it up, "and one normal parent." she held up one of those sticks you used to press down someone's tongue when the say 'ahh'. "But there are cases, strange as they may be, when the offspring of **two **superhero parents," she held up two lollipops, "doesn't acquire… any...powers, whatsoever."

Will's face had paled considerably. "Like who?"

"Well, I only know of one," Nurse Spex said. "Ron Wilson, bus driver? Oh," she said, looking out the window, "There he is. There he is now."

'Ron Wilson, bus driver' had just smashed his bus's window with a broom that he was swinging around.

"So, I might not get any powers?" Will asked, now as pale as confectioner's sugar.

"Maybe you're just a late bloomer," Nurse Spex reconciled, "Maybe not. We'll never know. But you," Nurse Spex said, looking at me, "you got your powers. So Will, you should be alright!"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Will and I asked at the same time.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Nurse Spex asked surprised.

"Didn't know what?' I asked, nervous now.

"They haven't told you?" she asked, voice rising an octave.

"TOLD US WHAT?" Will yelled, even more nervous than me.

**BIGGER CLIFFIE!!! **

**Hehe, I'm so evil…**

**ShadowOfTheDayDecode**


	4. My Life Sucks Period

Chapter 5  
My Life Sucks. Period.

"That you're twins…"

Ugh, the words were still reverberating around in my head! And imagine how hard it was to ask my OWN parents if I was adopted?! Well, not birth parents, but they raised me like their own!

Mom had sighed. "Yes sweets, you are adopted."

Dad had then skidded into the room, late for dinner, as per usual, the same guilty expression on his face, an excuse at the ready. Then he looked at Mom's face. And THEN they had a conversation without even talking. I hate their weird telepathic connection!

Then he let out a sigh almost identical to Mom's. That's when I fainted. And trust me; it takes a LOT to knock me out. The shock just came barraging down at that moment.

Now I'm in Aunt Di's office, fuming at her. And she was not cowering, as most people who knew me would be when they saw my 'angry eyes'.

"Sweetheart," she sighed (Seriously? ANOTHER sigh?!), "I figured it was best to just let you be! Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold already have their hands full with Will, waiting for his powers to grow in. I didn't place you in the picture of their lives in this moment."

"So?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air. "You didn't see fit to tell me I had a TWIN? I mean, if he was just a _brother_, fine. But a **TWIN**?! That's a connection you just can't break!" I know I'm melodramatic. Deal with it.

A knock on the door prevented her from answering. "Come in," she called, visibly relieved. And cue Stripes, a.k.a.: Lash to enter the room.

"Hey sweetheart," Lash said, winking at me. "What're you in for?"

"Anger management," I muttered, standing up. I glared at Aunt Di. "This isn't over," I threatened, pointing at her. Then I stalked out of the office, hands stuffed into my pockets. At which point I ran into a very not-happy pyro.

"You're Stronghold's _sister_?" Warren hissed, grabbing my arms.

"Yup," I answered coolly, looking him in the eyes. Just when he was about to scream something in my face, I added, "And I only found out yesterday, so I'm not betraying you or anything."

He stared into my eyes for a few more seconds, then let go of my arms. I rubbed the spots where there would most likely be hand-shaped bruises tomorrow.

"Are you sure those therapy sessions won't pay off, Warren?" I questioned, glancing up at him before continuing my long walk down the now crowded hallway.

"My mom already tried that," he replied, and I could hear the smirk in his voice. "But I put my therapist in the emergency room." I turned back and looked at him, eyes wide with unasked questions. He shrugged and smiled, "He pissed me off." As if that explained everything. Which it didn't.

I rolled my eyes, and kept on walking. I knew someone was following me, and it wasn't Warren. He would just catch me at lunch later, and plus I didn't feel the heat radiating off of him.

I swiveled on my foot, and saw Lash grinning lazily at me, leaning on a locker bank. "Never did call me," he drawled, stepping away from the lockers.

"Never wanted to," I snapped, turning back to my course to the library.

"Aw, don't be that way," he called, sounding genuinely hurt. I turned and saw him a few feet away from me, the hurt written on his face. "What did I do to rub you the wrong way?"

I ran a hand through my already tousled silver hair. "Nothing Lash, I just don't want to be bothered right now, okay?"

"Okay," he said, crestfallen. Then he gathered enough dignity to smile smugly and say, But now you really have to call me," while handing me his number, AGAIN.

I attempted to put on a plastic smile and stuffed the paper in my back pocket. As I walked away, yet again, I could hear him and the fat kid I once saw him hang out with talking. About me. That was when I started speed-walking into the safety of the library. I buried myself deep into the engineering of superhero costumes and forgot all about the whole 'twin' mess.

Well, not really.

At lunch, I trudged out of the library, not really wanting to see my newly found brother or any of his friends. I slowly walked down the hallway, then opened the lunch room doors. When I saw Warren staring daggers at Will, who was cowering behind a melted lunch tray, and Warren's hands and forearms on fire, and pretty much everyone in the lunch room screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I kinda figured I had no choice but to intervene.

"Why did I even come here?" I moaned, darting and squeezing my way through the massive crowd. Did we even have this many people in lunch? "WARREN PEACE!" I yelled, getting his attention. He glanced over at me. "Don't you even _think_ about it," I hissed, the cafeteria going silent.

He shrugged and said huskily, "Too late," before hurling a massive fireball at Will's head. I grabbed the nearest book I could find and focused all my energy into transporting me, Will, and Warren into it.

After 30 seconds (I had timed it, shortest time yet without contact!), I found myself staring Warren down in a picturesque Maine setting. Had to be the beginning of the first _Secret Circle_ book. I was never wrong about these things.

I seethed at Warren as Will looked around in wonder, staring at the fight scene between the girl, what's-her-face, and the guy who was chasing down Adam.

"I gotta stop that," he muttered, startin to stalk off to the fight scene.

"Don't Will," I said, pointing his way. "It'll just mess up the story for whoever's book this is. That's why I make a point to buy two copies of every book." I was still glaring at Warren, who now had his arms crossed, refusing to look away. "What, did someone dump their lunch on you?" I taunted.

"Yes actually," he said through gritted teeth, his arms starting to spark. "Brother Dearest did."

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "He's not that stupid, Dumbo! Do you think he wants to get his head bashed in?"

"He does seem to have a death wish." Warren smirked, looking bemusedly over my shoulder. I took the time to look over my shoulder to see what exactly Mr. Smart Arse was staring at, and I saw Will staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Shiz," I gaped, watching as Will bent the barrel upward. He had just bent metal! Strengthened, high alloy metal! "_That's_ your idea of a death wish?" I smirked, turning back to Warren's angry face.

He just grunted as Will walked back over, smiling happily.

"I figured out my power!" he grinned, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

"Nice job, muscleman, but now's not the time," I said, pointing over his shoulder.

Will paled when he saw the guys storming over here. "Crap," he breathed, eyes as wide as UFO's.

Warren rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Will's head. "Remember your power, genius? You know, the super strength?" he growled, pushing Will in front of himself and me. "Go get 'em!"

Before anything could happen, though, I had transported all three of us out of the book before someone got hurt. And I don't mean us.

In the lunchroom, everyone stared as Warren, Will and I walked to Aunt Di's office. Again.

God, I hate my life.

**Hey, here's an update! Sorry there's not more, I'm kinda strapped for time on the computer. Time limit down to two hours, and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy, and review please!  
****Love,  
****LyricsAreMyLife**


	5. Last AN for a while

Hey guys. It's me. Well, duh, who else would it be?  
I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update anytime soon. I think my computer's main line got struck by lightning, and I'm typing this from my dad's laptop. The hard drive's fried, as far as we can see. It won't boot up.  
I'm so so sorry, but it wasn't my fault and is so out of my hands. There's nothing I can do.  
Love,  
LyricsAreMyLife  
A.K.A.: Maura

PS: And even if I do update, don't expect much. This is my dad's work computer. I can't take complete control.


End file.
